wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Sands of Love
Even before the war, there was trouble brewing in the Kingdom of Sand. Princess Blister was head-over-heels in love with Dune, a young dragon from the slums of the Scorpion Den. Romance like this is not tolerated by the royal family. The Sands of Love is the heart-wrenching tale of the tragic romance of Dune and Blister. DISCLAIMER: I am very sorry if any of my characters' names are the same as one of your original characters. I assure you that I thought of my characters' names on my own, and if they are the same as yours, it is completely coincindental. ''Author's Note'' Welcome to my fanfiction. I am aware that this story is far from a literary masterpiece, but it is my first serious attempt at fanfiction, and I'm having fun writing it. If you read it, please comment so I know you were here! Thanks for reading! - ScorpionTheSandwing, Author Chapter One: Blister A month before the death of Queen Oasis... Blister crept through the corridors of the stronghold, taking care not to wake any slumbering SandWings. She reached the back door and stepped out into the cool desert night. Dune was already waiting for her. "There you are, my darling," Dune cooed as he spread his wings, "I was afraid you wouldn't show up." "Dont be silly, Dune," Blister playfully headbutted her lover in his side, "I had to wait for Blaze to go to bed. You know how she is." "I do," Dune responded. Blaze was the nosiest dragon on Pyrrhia, in Blister's opinion. It was her butting her snout in other dragons' business that caused the royal tragedy of Smolder and Palm's relationship. Luckily, Blister had enough smarts to wait until Blaze was safely in her room before her meetings with Dune. "So why was it that you had me come here so quickly? Not that I'm complaining, of course." Dune asked. At that moment, a twinkle could be seen in Blister's otherwise obsidian-black eyes. "It's almost time," she hissed, "I'm going to challenge Mother, and she'll be dead once and for all. I'll be queen and you'll be king." A grin appeared on Dune's face. "Wonderful," he glided over to Blister and rested his head against her neck, "Nothing will be able to separate us." Or so he thought. Chapter Two: Dune The three moons were high in the sky by the time Dune returned to his home in the slums of the Scorpion Den. Curled up on the dirt floor were his little twin sisters, Tumbleweed and Cacti. Dune made sure to be silent as he crossed the room to his nest. Blister had said that Blaze was a busybody, but she was nothing compared to those two. If they got a glimpse of Dune sneaking around, they would tell their mother, or even worse, blackmail him. Even though Dune had been a full grown SandWing for five years now, his mother was still under the impression that she could order him around. He would be in a mound of trouble if she knew he had run off during the night. Dune quietly made his way to his feather-lined nest and drifted off to sleep. Sunrise came much too early for Dune. Mum had already left for her quilt-sewing job, but the twins were still asleep. Dune climbed from his nest and blundered out the door in to the bustling crowds of the Scorpion Den. He made his way through the hundreds of SandWings commuting to and from work. Dune's job was not an easy one. He worked as a hunter for the Outclaws, and his salary was one small block of gold for every piece of prey caught. That did not amount to much around the Den. To make things worse, his boss was a stickler for punctuality. "You're late," Thorn said when Dune showed up. To Thorn, being half a minute behind was a major offense. "I'm sorry, Boss," Dune responded apologetically, "It will never happen again." "You're right it won't," Thorn fired back, "Because as punishment, you will not be working today, which means no pay." He turned away, crestfallen. Why does she have to be such a toad-face?, Dune thought, Does she not realize how hard it is to make a living in this awful town? To cheer himself up, Dune decided to pay a surprise visit to Blister. Rush-hour was over, so the streets were less congested with dragons. The only face Dune recognized was Addax, a classmate from dragonet school, many years ago. Dune had never been a big fan of Addax, and the dislike must have been mutual, because Addax gave him a long hiss after their eyes met. Shrugging off Addax's impolite gestures, Dune moved through the winding streets that led out of the Den and toward the stronghold, toward Blister. But even as he reached the ornate entrance to the stronghold, Dune felt uneasy. Was it just the rudeness of Thorn and Addax, or was there something else bothering him? Chapter Three: Blister Blister heard a knock on her door. "Dune!" She cried upon seeing who it was, "How did you get in here?" "Pose as a messenger," He responded slyly, "Works every time." Blister led Dune out onto her terrace overlooking the golden sands of the desert. "Tell me everything, Dune," She said, "Why did you come here on such short notice?" Dune did what Blister said. He told her about getting turned away at work, about Addax, and about the uneasy feeling that had hung over him all day. Blister could feel the feeling of unease spread from Dune to Blister herself. What was happening? "Blister? Oh, Blister?" She cringed at the sound of Blaze's voice echoing through the way. Dune had left hours ago, and Blister had been relaxing in her room ever since. "What do you want, tumbleweed-brain?" She shouted. "Mother says it's time for dinner. We're having a guest tonight." Blaze replied. A guest? Blister thought, Who could that be? Blister thought longingly about the time when she would challenge her mother. Oasis would no longer be able to boss her around. No more telling Blister to show up for dinner, or to tidy up the servants' quarters. The Kingdom of Sand would be under the reign of Queen Blister. The long table in the dining hall full, except for one chair, next to Burn. Blister took a seat next to Smolder, the least unpleasant of her immediate family members. At that moment, the door knocked banged against the door. An excited expression crossed Burn's face. She got up and opened the door. A small, funny-looking male dragon stood in the doorway, carrying a pathetic bouquet of cactus flowers. "Everyone," Burn announced, "Meet my boyfriend, Addax!" Addax? Blister thought, Wasn't he the dragon Dune said was so impolite? Addax sat down next to Burn, and across from Queen Oasis. The Queen wore a disgusted look on her face. Idiot Burn. Why would she bring home her boyfriend? I would never try something like this with Dune, Blister thought. "Burn," Oasis hissed quietly, "You told me he was independently wealthy, and also charming. He isn't." Addax seemed oblivious to the Queen's insensitive remark. " "It's an honor to meet you, your majesty," He greeted, but right after that, he gave Blister a sneaky look. What could that mean? Blister thought, worried. Meanwhile, Queen Oasis did not acknowledge Addax, and continued to ignore him for the rest of the meal, which made everything very awkward. The royal family ate their platters of gourmet lizard tails in silence. All the while, Blister could not forget the conniving glare Addax had given her. Chapter Four: Dune Dune woke before the sun did the next morning, to ensure that he did not arrive even a split second late to work. He scrambled through the onslaught of peasants that crowded the streets. Dune spotted a few familiar faces, such as a fellow hunter named Six-claws, a street vendor named Dusty, and- Addax. Addax gave Dune a hiss. in progress Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)